


wet dreamz

by suijin



Series: put your money where your mouth is [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also do u guys know how long it takes to tag because wtf, hints of Dom/Sub, hung!otabek, this is the longest and filthiest thing i've ever written, u only realise how filthy u are when u start tagging, ur welcome, yes.....u read right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: They hadn’t met in the longest time, with their finals of this semester being very tough, but Yuri had finally gotten the time to call Otabek now that finals week had ended and now here they are, back in familiar positions, Otabek crouched behind him with his mouth firmly over his clit.(Alternatively, that time Yuri found out he could squirt. Shocking.)





	wet dreamz

**Author's Note:**

> because i've had this in my drafts since late may and its finally time to post it.  
> happy fuckin birthday, nini.  
> we've had the shittiest year and i couldn't have made it without you.  
> props to you for being fuckin amazing as always.  
> i know you've been eagerly awaiting this, so i won't hold you back from reading it! i hope you enjoyed because i definitely did when i wrote this.....(you better be grateful. thank me when i see you tomorrow.)  
> love you! <3  
> enjoy, you nasties  
> (PS. yes, the title is taken from j. cole's wet dreamz. its great, go give it a listen!!)

“How many do we have left?”

Yuri let out a whine that was at the back of his throat. He tiredly looked behind him from his position on his knees, head slumped against the mattress, face down and ass up, eyes sluggishly landing on the older, tattooed man sitting behind his legs, teeth incessant on his skin and tongue working and laving at the bitten flesh, almost acting as a salve.

“It was four, hm?”

Otabek had been at this for ages; lips moving over his dripping cunt, tongue flicking at his clit, hands running across the back of his shivering thighs, and Yuri only responded with high whines, loud moans and the continuous begging, an arm going behind him to reach at Otabek and harshly tugging at Otabek’s inky black locks as he stuck his ass into the air even higher, squirming under the pressure of Otabek’s tongue.

Yuri had already come a good three times earlier, and he was increasingly sensitive, body shivering into the sheets, hips wiggling at the onslaught of multiple sensations and his _need_ for a cock inside.

The glinting helix piercings hanging high on his ear, the large, black industrial contrasting with the brown tan of his skin, and the dark tribal tattoo trailing from his neck and down his entire sleeve only served to make him more attractive, and Yuri let out a humiliated sound once he realised the thought of Otabek’s tattoos and piercings only made him even wetter.

Otabek chuckled into his sore skin, mouth nearing his pussy and Yuri squirmed, desperate for release, eyes stinging with unshed tears of frustration. Otabek had been here for hours, between his legs, starting from the moment he’d entered Yuri’s apartment. He’d just come over for a movie, but then things somehow ended up with Otabek’s hands all over his body and his lips firm against his own.

He felt his cheeks flush even further—if that was even possible, of course—when Otabek’s rough, calloused but absolutely _perfect_ _,_ near  _heavenly_ hands roamed higher and higher until they sneaked underneath his body, his stomach, roughly fondling his breasts. Otabek was probably the only one other than his best friend Mila that he trusted enough to be around without wearing his binder, and Otabek made sure to show him how much the man appreciated his body every single time he was given the opportunity.

They hadn’t met in the longest time, with their finals of this semester being very tough, but Yuri had finally gotten the time to call Otabek now that finals week had ended and now here they are, back in familiar positions, Otabek crouched behind him with his mouth firmly over his clit.

Yuri let out a shaky yell when Otabek’s fingers lightly pinched his nipples, coming back down to drum over his thighs. He was so close, so _so_ close, and Otabek must have known because he backs away for the third time that night, and Yuri feels a few tears slip, finally letting out sobs at the frustration of being denied his release multiple times, especially after he’d come a lot earlier and gotten edged like this.

“Please, please, Beka, let me come,” he cries out, legs shaking as he used sheer willpower to keep his body propped up, too tired and exhausted to even lift his head up to glare at the shorter man.

Otabek seems to have taken his pleas into consideration, fingers dancing across his skin and his arms go to grip Yuri’s hips almost hard enough to leave bruises, before he says, blowing hot air onto Yuri’s twitching entrance, “I’ve got you, Yura.”

 _Finally,_ Yuri thinks, when the man’s lips immediately land on his clit, sucking harshly and he lets out a strangled groan.

It doesn’t even take him a few seconds before Otabek’s murmuring into his skin, “You can come,” that he feels his back arch, toes curling as he finally lets himself taste that sweet bliss and he pants, legs seizing, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Yuri doesn’t even have enough time to breathe before Otabek moves away, lying down and pulling the blond on top, making him straddle the olderman’s hips.

“Sit on my face,” he says, and at this point Yuri doesn't even know how he’s still getting wetter by the second. He scoots up, keeping his knees on both sides of Otabek’s head and he’s given no warning before Otabek’s head surges up to suck at his clit, hands pulling his hips down to meet the man’s tongue.

“Oh, oh God,” he can hear himself cry almost pathetically, hips immediately going to work as he roughly rode Otabek’s face, thighs shaking, muscles quivering when the man’s tongue kept dipping inside him. Otabek doesn't give him even a second to collect himself before his tongue goes to flick against Yuri’s clit, over and over again.

He’s pretty sure he's going to come again in seconds and there's a twinge of pain from the slight overstimulation, but he loves it, he loves it just as much as he loves Otabek’s head between his legs and Otabek’s hands all over his soft, pliant body.

Otabek flicks his tongue once more and then Yuri’s letting out the loudest moan he probably could have made because Otabek’s tongue is _inside_ him, and it is a mix of quick thrusts and slow dragging that he doesn't even suspect his orgasm. It hits him like a brick, and he’s left feeling light headed when he comes on Otabek’s tongue, moaning weakly when Otabek leans back down, licking his lips like the devil he is.

“On your back,” Otabek says, voice throaty from how hard he’d held back from running his mouth with words and groans of praise, _God, you’re doing so good, Yura_. Yuri is keening, body burning at the humiliating sound that escaped his lungs and he flops to a side instead, spreading his legs open wide to give the man easy access to his dripping pussy.

The first thing Otabek does isn’t latch his mouth onto Yuri’s pussy like he usually does, but rather slide his fingers into Yuri’s mouth with a rough, “Suck.” The younger man eagerly sucks, eyes tearing up when he felt Otabek’s fingers nudge the back of his throat.

When Otabek seems satisfied, he pulls them out and slides two digits inside Yuri without any warning, pumping them in an out at a steady pace while Yuri lets out shaky moans at every exhale, shivering at every inhale. His fingers keep crooking the further they go inside, and he feels his stomach drop when he raises his head wearily to look down where they were connected and he feels a little drool slip down his lips, mouth, chin when he sees a sheen of his come covering Otabek’s fingers obscenely.

God, he can’t remember a single time he’s ever felt this wrecked with just a pair of fingers inside him, and he had never expected sex with Otabek to get better every single time they fucked but Otabek seemed hell bent on proving him wrong.

(And Otabek easily succeeded every single time they landed in bed together.)

Otabek’s fingers are curved to the point where he can feel it pressing against that spot inside him, and he’s a babbling mess in his sheets, body writhing as Otabek used a hand to hold him down, the other thrusting inside him, pace getting faster and faster. They’re rubbing now, rubbing against that spot and Yuri feels the urge to release and Otabek huffs out a laugh when he wails loudly, tears continuously streaming down his face.

Then he comes.

_Again._

That was his sixth orgasm, and even though he wanted to stop, he still wanted to keep going. If it was this good up until now, he could only imagine just how good Otabek would make it for him when it was his seventh and final one like they’d agreed earlier.

The pain is starting to be more prominent, he realises, because he can’t even make sounds anymore, he’s just lying there and taking it. Otabek must have noticed because his fingers slow down immediately, pulling them out and sticking them into his mouth, sucking off Yuri’s come. At the sight, Yuri lets outs a weak whimper, body shaking into the sheets, unable to stop it from trembling.

Otabek wipes his hand on his jeans, the rough material almost chafing against his skin. There was a sheen of sweat covering Otabek’s entire body, and Yuri can confirm that this is when Otabek looks the best. He looked the best when he was willing to give it all and rock Yuri’s world, and make him cry just from how _good_ it was.

“Do you need a break?” Otabek says, but Yuri can see the man’s impressive length against the material of his jean and it looks painful, and he also  _really_ wants to suck the man’s cock, so he just shakes his head, moving up, stopping for a second when he feels dizziness hit his head harshly, blinking to get rid of the feeling.

“C’mere,” he slurs and Otabek raises an eyebrow but inches closer anyway, amusement dancing in his eyes. They have never done this before, nor have they ever talked about it, so Yuri has no idea why these words slip past his teeth: “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Otabek’s eyes widened, but not in surprise; they were blown wide, dark intent swirling in them, promises of everything he was going to do to Yuri floating in the dark orbs. “Fucking hell, Yura,”  Otabek groans, hands going to work as he quickly slips off his pants while Yuri removes his own shirt.

Otabek's muscles ripple under the light and Yuri can feel himself salivate, drool collecting in the corner of his mouth as his eyes scanned down the man’s top form; pecs shining with sweat, droplets sliding down that hard plane of his stomach with fine cut lines of hard work and pure endurance and that happy trail—

And then there was his cock.

There was no one else who could make Yuri feel the way he did in his twenty three years of life, and he definitely didn’t regret befriending Otabek in class, partly because of how _good_ he gave it to the younger man.

Otabek’s hands cradle his head, nudging the man’s lips with his cock, rubbing against them and when Yuri’s mouth opened with a moan, he slid right in, grinning proudly and victoriously when the man didn’t choke one bit.

Another advantage of getting to blow Otabek (almost) daily: he’d trained himself out of his gag reflex. And that was _without_ any face fucking. Unbelievable.

Yuri’s eyes widened when he couldn’t breathe but then remembered to inhale through his nose, blinking away the tears that had pooled and he looked up innocently at Otabek who let out expletives and gave a shallow thrust, taking the man’s silence for a demand to go ahead. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you, baby boy?” Otabek mumbles, watching Yuri’s jaw drop to take in even more as his pace started to quicken. The moan the blond had let out was muffled by his dick and Otabek only felt more motivated to keep thrusting.

By now, Otabek’s hips were almost slapping against his cheeks, and he hollowed out his cheeks and Otabek pulled out, hand gripping his hair so tightly that he felt tears sting his eyes again at the pain that felt so, _so_ good. “Look at how dirty the bed’s gotten because of you,” Otabek says, voice hard, muscles tense as he almost clutches Yuri’s jaw.

Yuri only lets out a whine, rubbing his thighs together to relieve the ache between his legs that had renewed. It had only been a matter of minutes, and Otabek hadn’t gotten to come yet, and he could feel his entrance almost pulsating with its need for a cock inside.

He had forgotten how much of a fucking cock slut he was whenever Otabek was even remotely close enough to be in his vicinity.

The humiliation almost burns away at him, but then Otabek forces his cock back in, this time holding his head as if it was just an object, and almost snarls at him, “Now let’s see how much of a fucking mess you can make.”

 _Holy shit,_ Yuri thinks, in the midst of Otabek's frantic roll of his hips and the heavy feeling of the man inside his mouth, the musk almost making him woozy, _this man is going to be the death of me_. Otabek was normally a quiet, reserved and polite man, one who occasionally letting out a cuss word here and there.

_However._

However, when he’s got Yuri under him, it is almost as if his entire world does 180 degrees, because the first time they’d fucked, he hadn’t expected Otabek’s hand smacking his ass with crude words of, “You’re my little whore, aren’t you, baby boy?”

(Needless to say, Yuri absolutely loved that day.)

Otabek’s just looking down at him, face full of satisfaction and smugness as drool actually dripped down Yuri’s chin because of how hard he was thrusting into Yuri’s mouth, and the man can feel himself get even wetter, letting out a low groan of impatience.

The older man detaches Yuri’s incessant mouth over his cock, sliding down to lie against the headboard, one hand tapping his thigh and the other stroking his member slowly, eyes boring holes into Yuri’s smaller frame. “Sit on it,” he says, voice strained with how hard he’d tried to keep his moans under control.

Heat bloomed underneath his skin as he straddled Otabek, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when Otabek just shakes his head.

“Turn around. I wanna see your ass when you’re riding me.”

Yuri whimpered, the sound going straight to his glistening pussy and also south to Otabek’s dick, he could tell with how hard he had grasped the base of it. He turns around, leaning back to hold the sheets, Otabek’s head resting against the headboard and _whoa,_ he thinks, when Otabek’s cock slides right in, with no interruption, just a fluid motion.

“I don’t know how you manage to stay this tight even when you’re practically sopping wet,” Otabek groans loudly, hands going to Yuri’s hips and the younger man bites his lip in an attempt to distract himself from the fact that he was going to be coming in a matter of seconds if Otabek kept this up.

He heaved the blond up, separating milky thighs with his thick, tanned ones and he pushed up, Yuri’s body bouncing in the air when Otabek starts pummelling into him. It is almost as if he’s weightless with how his entire body seems to float in air because of how rough the man underneath him was being.

He feels the air inside of him get knocked out, almost wheezing in surprise when Otabek’s hips stay at a constant pace and slippery fingers prod at his clit, a thumb moving against it in circles and he can feel his muscles slacken, making Otabek take over and do all the work.

His stomach and thighs quiver at the mere display of strength Otabek had over him; he’s able to easily hold up Yuri’s entire body mass above him and still keep dragging his shaft inside Yuri. Otabek lets out a long, dragged out groan that could put actual pornstars to shame, “Fuck, Yura.”

Yuri’s hips start bucking wildly once he feels his finish inching nearer and nearer to him, and it is as if the man has a fucking sixth sense about when Yuri’s about to come because his hips slow down into languid rolls and Yuri wails, for the loss of his orgasm or the quick movement of the man inside him, he doesn’t know, “No! Beka, please!”

Otabek lets out a dark laugh, fingers slowly moving in circles over the blond’s clit. Then he leans up, and the words that come out of the man’s lips could have honestly made him come on the spot: “You either squirt on my cock or you don’t come at all.”

When Yuri’s lips part in a silent moan, Otabek takes that as an invitation to keep going because his hips are back to smacking against Yuri’s, his body almost slamming against his. His hand is moving in frantic motions, three fingers working against Yuri’s clit while he sets an inhuman pace. If he was being rough earlier, now he’s just being _brutal._

Yuri’s jaw is hanging open, saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes rolling back due to the punishing pace that Otabek was fucking him with—or was he fucking him, or fucking _into_ him now? Either way, he was too out of it to notice.

The multiple sensations all over his body make him tighten up around Otabek almost like a vice, causing the man to let out a hoarse yell as he angled his hips just right and fucked into Yuri with all he had and then Yuri was coming.

Yuri screamed, legs spazzing as his entire body lifted off Otabek’s, a clear liquid gushing out of his cunt without a stop, and a feral growl slips past the older man’s lips when he feels the thick fluid coat his cock.

Otabek only watched, raising the man’s body high enough that his cock wasn’t completely out but enough so he could watch him squirt, and his eyes were widening when he’d realised that Yuri still wasn’t done and both the towel covering the whole bed and and even Otabek’s lower half were drenched when he was. After a few, weak spurts, Yuri was completely boneless and Otabek couldn’t help but start fucking into him, Yuri’s orgasm spurring his own.

His hips moved even faster until he was pulling out of Yuri, coming all over the man’s pussy instead, cockhead rubbing against the clit with obscene squelching sounds, who just let out a pained moan, trying to move away with a quiet whimper, “It hurts, Beka, no more, no more, please,” when he feels Otabek’s release sliding down his cunt and down to his inner thighs.

Otabek slowly stopped, moving the boy onto the bed, smirking when his eyes land on the various purple marks adorning the shorter man’s body, a mix of their come coating the insides of his quivering thighs.

He slowly pulls away, wincing when he hears Yuri let out another pained moan. Running to the bathroom, he fetches a wet cloth and once he sets to cleaning them up, Yuri’s trying to roll away because even the slightest brush of a finger against his clit hurt. “I’ll be quick, I promise,” Otabek murmurs, and it’s enough to calm the man down, and he tries to ignore the quiet groans of pain while he cleaned Yuri up.

Throwing the towel away, he climbs into bed, gathering the shorter man into his arms, pressing his lips against his forehead. “I’m sorry I was a bit too much tonight.”

Yuri hums, shaking his head. “If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t even let you close to my body. You know that.”

Otabek chuckles at that, smiling softly, throwing his arm over Yuri’s waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching close.

It’s silent for a bit, and Yuri decides: _it’s now or never._

Swallowing thickly, he says, voice shaking in nervousness, “I love you.”

Otabek stills for a bit, body tensing and then he’s relaxing, burrowing his head into the back of Yuri’s neck. His lips press against the skin there and Yuri can feel him smile, and then Yuri hears him reply, “Love you too. Now go to sleep, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Yuri lets out an incredulous laugh, the nerves immediately disappearing at the casual response.

“Yeah, yeah, loser. G’night, Beka.”

“Night, Yura.”


End file.
